Power of Goodbye
by MK-chan
Summary: This is a short story. I don't own anything but the plot.


Your heart is not open so I must go

****

The Power of Goodbye

To everyone else, they were a love match. It was well balanced too, since they were both fighters. This evening they spent a quiet evening together, playing his favorite game. The radio could be heard in the background. She preferred music from her time than music from then. So they played the oldies station. A soft melody filled the room.
__

Your heart is not open so I must go 

She stared down at the chessboard. It was his favorite game and she had learned it, just for him. He studied it in intense concentration. Her vision grew blurry from the tears she didn't want to shed. She used to love him with all her heart. Where had their love gone? The sounds of him saying 'I love you' could be heard echoing through her mind, but never could she here them out loud anymore. She felt bonded to him in a way more of a slave than a lover.

The spell has been broken I loved you so. Freedom comes when you learn to let go. Creation comes when you learn to say no.

She remembered the first time she met him. He had saved her from dying when Lady Une had aimed a gun at her head. She had been found and was being questioned as a spy, well more tortured than questioned. Her face had hurt and then she had been crying, wishing to die. He had come and saved her. He had taught her to use a gundam and how to fight and she had taught him the strength of a woman and how to love.

You were my lesson I had to learn. I was a fortress you had to burn.

They had been engaged for about a year. He had withdrawn more from her and it was so painful. The used to make love for hours and hours on end, but now he would come in eat, sleep, and then leave to go train all day at a temple. She spent some nights crying to sleep and holding her herself, wishing there was a way to bring him back to what they used to be.

__

Pain is a warning that something's wrong. I pray to God that it won't be long.

She looked back up at him and bit her lip, ready to cry.

__

I wanna go higher

She slammed her hand against the side of the table and knocked the pieces off. He stared at her with a shocked expression on his face. She pushed away from the table and got up and left the room. He sat staring at the board before standing up and walking out. She had gone upstairs and lay down on the bed to cry. She had been so homesick of recent and he just didn't understand.

"Oh Wufei, you don't understand me at all." Said Makoto. She pulled the covers over herself and went to sleep. 

Wufei stared up into the night sky. He wondered if him and Mako were ever meant to be, or was it just lusting after each other. He often hid from her anymore. He shook his head and chuckled. 

"Hard to believe, I'm scared of an onna." He smirked. He walked back inside and up to the bedroom. The moonlight fell onto the bed and saw her lying there. He rolled her over and woke her up. She looked up at him with her emerald eyes. He ran his fingers up her sides.

__

There's nothing left to try. There's no place left to hide. There's no greater power than the power of good-bye.

Later that night, Mako stared at the wall. She held a sheet tight to her breasts and cried silently. She could hear the soft sounds of Wufei breathing and knew he was asleep. She wiped her eyes. Not once had he said I love you or hinted it. She couldn't continue this. It was hurting her so much. She got up from the bed quietly. 
__

Your heart is not open, so I must go. The spell has been broken I loved you so

Wufei continued sleeping through the night. Mako quietly got dressed and wrote him a letter. She took off one of her rose earrings and put it on top of the envelope. "Goodbye, Wufei." She whispered and left. She walked out of the room and quietly closed the door.

You were my lesson I had to learn. I was a fortress…

She walked up the path. Wufei had never known why she had insisted on building the house here, but had agreed anyway. He hadn't ever known that she had come from another time. Once she had tried to tell him, but he just laughed and called her his silly Love. She reached the cliff top and pulled out her old wand to become the Sailor Scout, Sailor Jupiter. 

"Setsuna," she whispered. "Here my plea." The wind picked up around her. "Take my home, to where I came from." Lightening struck and thunders crashed. 

Wufei jerked awake at the crashing of thunder. The bed felt cold and felt vacant and he looked down. Lightening flashed again and he saw it was empty. He saw the earring and the envelope. He picked them up and walked over to the window. The sky was vacant of clouds and so he could read the letter in the light of the moon. He could almost hear her speaking this to him outloud.

Dear Wufei,

I am writing goodbye to you. You will never see me again. I am going back to where I belong. Don't regret anything and I hope live goes well for you. You will probably forget me anyway and it is for the best, since we never did have anything in common to keep us together. Don't do anything foolish, and stay safe.

Makoto

PS I did love you. 

__

There's nothing left to lose. There's no more heart to bruise. There's no greater power than the power of good-bye.

Mako wrapped her arms around the eldest of the Scouts. She felt the arms of Setsuna go around her. 

"It is okay, Mako." Said Setsuna. "You are safe and going home." Mako smiled and went with Setsuna to the Crystal Tokyo. She was home. 

Neo-Queen Serenity sighed and wrapped her arms around her belly. She was five months along in her pregnancy and was a little sad. Ami had told her it was her emotions from the pregnancy, but it was something else. Something was missing deep inside. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she knew it.

Mako took a deep breath and ran her fingers over her rose on her necklace. She had went to the jeweler and asked him to make it into a necklace. He had smiled and done it quickly. She wore a long green dress with a white knitted jacket. Several men had cast looks at her when she walked by, but she ignored them and continued her way to the palace. She entered the palace and walked through, she asked a guard where the queen was and they had directed her to the garden. She saw Usagi sitting on the edge of the fountain. 

"Hello, Usagi." She said. Usagi turned suddenly. When she laid eyes on Mako her memories were returned.

"MAKO!!!!!!!!!" she shouted an ran to her friend, a couple inches away she nearly fell, but Mako caught her. The other scouts, alarmed by the shout came out and found Mako and Usagi. They surrounded her and her heart was warmed. She was finally home.

_

Learn to say good-bye
_Wufei fell on his knees after reading the note. He picked up the earring and stared down at it. It had beautiful craftsmanship he gripped it tightly. He crumpled the letter in one hand. He stood up and went to his favorite spot in the world. The resting-place of Nataku, he walked over and touched the leg of his old friend. He remembered when he had shown Mako how to use a gundam. He hit the leg hard.
    "WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE MY MIND, ONNA!" He hit it over and over until his knuckles were bloody. 
__

There's nothing left to try. There's no more places to hide. There's nothing left to lose. There's no more heart to bruise. 

He continued to hit it and then he started kicking Nataku's unyielding foot. He finally fell down. His foot was numb and his hands were soaked with blood. Wufei began sobbing, he had never cried this hard ever, not even for Treize. A hand touched his shoulder and he turned to find Heero there. 
    "She's gone, Heero." Said Wufei his shoulders shaking from his sobbing.
"Don't think about it," said Heero. "Let's go get your hands and foot dealt with." With that, Heero helped Wufei up the mountainside to where his car was.Wufei stared out the car window. He looked down at his hand to see the earring still there. He kissed it gently. 'I loved you too, Mako; I'm sorry for hurting you.' He said to himself as Heero directed the car to the hospital.

The End

****

~Sincerely dedicated to Mako~


End file.
